Brakujące sceny z Przed świtem
by MagdulkaCullen
Summary: Jak wyglądała rozmowa Belli z Rosalie, gdy zrozpaczona dziewczyna prosiła ją o pomoc? Jak Cullenowie zareagowali na dycyzję Belli? Tak to wyglądało według mnie.


**Hej. Jestem fanką sagi **_**Zmierzch**_** I po przeczytaniu **_**Przed świtem**_** czułam pewien niedosyt, a mianowicie, że brakuje pewnego fragmentu. Dlatego postanowiłam go dopisać ;) To moje pierwsze fanfiction-mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba… Oczywiście to Stephanie Meyer posiada wszystkie postaci-ja je jedynie wypożyczyłam ;)**

Wiedziałam, że muszę się śpieszyć. Gdyby Edward domyślił się, że chcę uratować życie naszego dziecka, nie zabrałby mnie do Forks, tylko wywiózł gdzieś z Carlislem, by zabić moją kruszynkę.

-Rosalie?-szepnęłam. Głos drżał mi ze zdenerwowania.-Mówi Bella. Błagam musisz mi pomóc.

-Ja nic nie muszę.-ton jej głosu przyprawił mnie o ciarki. Wiedziałam, że Rosalie za mną nie przepada. Sądziła, że popełniam poważny błąd chcąc stać się wampirem. Myślałam jednak, że darzy mnie choć odrobiną sympatii-w końcu uczesała mnie na mój ślub. Widocznie się myliłam, lecz nie miało to większego znaczenia. W tej chwili była ona moją jedyną nadzieją. Jej miłość do dzieci stanowiła ostatnią deskę ratunku dla tej słodkiej dzieciny, która niepewnie poruszała się w moim łonie.

-Proszę, Rosalie, wysłuchaj mnie. W Tobie moja jedyna nadzieja!

-Nie rozumiem… O co chodzi? Ktoś Was zaatakował? -w jej głosie wyczułam ślady niepokoju. Naprawdę martwiła się o mnie i mojego męża, choć nie byliśmy jej ulubionymi członkami rodziny.

-Nikt nas nie zaatakował. Posłuchaj… -poczułam, że łzy napływają mi do oczu, a głos jeszcze bardziej drży. –Jestem w ciąży.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła grobowa cisza.

-I ja mam Ci pomóc wymyślić wymówkę, która ukryje Twój skok w bok przed Edwardem?

-Nie zdradziłam mojego męża! Wiem, że to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie, ale to dziecko Edwarda! A on i Carlisle chcą je zabić! –wybuchłam płaczem. Zamartwianie się losem mojego dziecka, a wypowiedzenie tego na głos stanowiło ogromną różnicę.

-Jak to chcą zabić to dziecko?! Czy oni nie rozumieją, że to prawdziwy cud?

-Martwią się, że to może mi zaszkodzić. Ale ja je kocham! Chcę je chronić, ale jestem tylko słabym człowieczkiem. Dlatego do Ciebie dzwonię. Wiem, że Ty mnie rozumiesz. Prawdopodobnie tylko Ty… Błagam… Pomożesz mi?

-O nic się nie martw, Bello. Zaopiekuję się wami. Nie pozwolę, by Edward i Carlisle skrzywdzili tą maleńką istotkę.

-Dziękuję, Rosalie. Muszę kończyć, bo Edward może wrócić lada moment.

-Dobrze. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Rozłączyłam się i czym prędzej odłożyłam komórkę na blat stolika. Chwilę później wrócił mój mąż.

-Bello, kochanie, jak się czujesz? Coś Cię boli? –w jego głosie słyszałam ból, rozpacz i determinację. Znałam go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że w tej chwili obwinia się o mój stan. Sądzi, że po raz kolejny naraził mnie na niebezpieczeństwo. Czemu on nie mógł po prostu zrozumieć, że Bóg obdarował nas najwspanialszym darem-dzieckiem?!

-Nic mi nie jest. –odpowiedziałam automatycznie. Odkąd się poznaliśmy używałam tych słów tak często, że Edward przestał wierzyć w moje zapewnienia. Przyłożył swoją lodowatą dłoń do mojego czoła.

-Skarbie, Ty masz gorączkę! –mój ukochany był przerażony nawet tak błahą dolegliwością jak podwyższoną temperaturą.

-To tylko zwykła gorączka, nic wielkiego!

-Jesteś pewna? –moje zapewnienia go nie uspokoiły.

-Tak. Możemy już wracać?

-Dobrze. Zaniosę Cię, kochanie. Nie chcę, żebyś się przemęczała. –zgrabnym ruchem wziął mnie na ręce i powoli, jak na niego, zaniósł do łodzi.

Gdy tylko wsiedliśmy na pokład, pogrążyłam się w rozmyślaniach.

Jak ludzkie życie może się tak nagle i diametralnie zmienić? Jeszcze kilka godzin temu nic nie było w stanie zmącić mojego szczęścia-byłam na miesiącu miodowym z mężczyzną, którego kocham najbardziej na świecie. Miałam świadomość, że on kocha mnie równie mocno i, że już wkrótce wyjedziemy na studia, co oznaczało więcej romantycznych chwil. A za rok lub dwa miałam w pełni dołączyć do jego rodziny stając się wampirem. Perspektywa spędzenia całej wieczności z Edwardem napawała mnie optymizmem i nie sądziłam, że cokolwiek może zmącić mój spokój i przebić się przez otoczkę szczęścia, która mnie spowijała.

A tymczasem w jednej krótkiej chwili mój świat stanął na głowie. Okazało się, że jestem w ciąży i choć nigdy na poważnie nie rozważałam możliwości stania się matką, ta myśl całkowicie mną zawładnęła. Nie potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie dalszego życia bez tej małej istotki, która niemal bezustannie poruszała się we mnie.

Instynktownie przyłożyłam dłonie do mojego nienaturalnie zaokrąglonego brzucha i wyczułam kolejny ruch dziecka. Fala tkliwości rozlała się po całym moim ciele i kolejny strumień łez zalał moją twarz.

Edward widząc słone strużki spływające po moich policzkach, natychmiast przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

-Nie płacz, kochanie! Już za kilka godzin będziemy w domu i Carlisle zajmie się tym. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Nienawiść jaką mój ukochany czuł do tej małej kruszynki zmroziła mnie. Jak on mógł mówić w ten sposób o naszym dziecku? Przecież sam mówił, że chciałby, żebyśmy pobierali się z powodu ciąży! Chciał mieć dziecko, więc będzie je miał. Nie rozumiem, czemu odbiera to w ten sposób. Miałam nadzieję, że Rosalie naprawdę uda się nam pomóc.

Głos Edwarda wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

-Bello, kochanie, jesteśmy już w porcie. Musimy się śpieszyć, żeby zdążyć na samolot.

-Dobrze. –odpowiedziałam automatycznie. Troska o los dziecka nie pozwalała mi się skupić na prowadzeniu rozmowy z Edwardem. Mój ukochany chyba to wyczuł, bo przestał się odzywać.

Lot do Houston, a później do Seattle przebiegł w milczeniu. Tylko od czasu do czasu mój mąż pytał jak się czuję i dotykał mojego czoła, by sprawdzić, czy nadal mam podwyższoną temperaturę.

Gdy koła samolotu dotknęły pasa startowego w największym mieście stanu Waszyngton, strach ścisnął mi gardło do tego stopnia, że z trudem oddychałam. Serce zaczęło walić mi jak młotem i Edward przyjrzał mi się badawczo.

-Bello, skarbie, na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Chcesz, żebym wziął Cię na ręce? –troska i strach w głosie mojego ukochanego sprawiły, że poczułam wyrzuty sumienia. On tak się o mnie troszczył, a ja zamierzałam świadomie go zranić. Niestety, nie miałam innego wyjścia. Przecież nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby z zimną krwią zabił nasze dziecko!

-Nic mi nie jest. –odpowiedziałam. Starałam się wykrzywić usta w czymś, co przypominałoby uśmiech, ale za bardzo martwiłam się tym, co za chwilę miało nastąpić.- Chodźmy już.

-Dobrze… -Edward delikatnie objął mnie w talii, a nasze walizki popychał na wózku przed nami.

Po kilku minutach zobaczyłam całą rodzinę Cullenów czekającą na nas. Carlisle i Esme trzymali się za ręce i spoglądali na nas nerwowo. Jasper obejmował Alice, jakby miała za chwilę się przewrócić. Ten widok uzmysłowił mi, że nie tylko Edward będzie cierpiał z powodu mojej decyzji-Alice i ja byłyśmy jak siostry i bardzo się kochałyśmy. Emmett i Rosalie stali z przodu i tylko na ich twarzach nie gościł lęk i desperacja. Miejsce tych uczuć zajęła determinacja i zdecydowanie. Mogłam się domyślić, że Rosalie zaangażuje w to swojego męża. Przecież sama nie byłaby w stanie powstrzymać Edwarda i Carlisle'a.

Gdy tylko podeszliśmy bliżej wyrwałam się mojemu ukochanemu i co tchu pobiegłam wprost w ramiona Rosalie, która mocno mnie objęła.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, Bello. Zajmiemy się Wami.

Tak długo skrywane przed Edwardem emocje wzięły nade mną górę i wybuchłam płaczem. Wtedy usłyszałam jak mój mąż gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza.

-Rosalie, nie! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Przecież doskonale wiesz, czym to grozi! –jego głos był ostry jak brzytwa. Widocznie mój ukochany nie mógł zapanować nad swoim gniewem, bo krzyczał.

Emmett przemieścił się tak, że stał teraz pomiędzy mną i Rosalie, a moim rozwścieczonym mężem.

-Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi, ale to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce do kontynuowania tej rozmowy. –wtrącił Carlisle. –Powinniśmy pojechać teraz do domu, żebym mógł zbadać Bellę. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, skarbie. –zwrócił się do mnie.

Wtedy poczułam wszechogarniający mnie spokój i domyśliłam się, że Jasper stara się nas uspokoić. Byłam mu za to wdzięczna, bo widziałam, co działo się z Edwardem. W myślach Rosalie usłyszał nasz plan i miejsce gwałtownego gniewu na jego twarzy zaczęła zajmować rozpacz.

-Dobrze. –zgodziła się Rosalie i jedną ręką objęła mnie w talii. Edward zrobił krok w moją stronę, ale Emmett zastąpił mu drogę.

-Pozwól Rose zaprowadzić Bellę do samochodu. Tak będzie najlepiej.

-Nie mów mi, co jest najlepsze dla mojej żony. –syknął mój ukochany. Nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby zwracał się do kogokolwiek w rodzinie w taki sposób.

-Nie tu, Edwardzie. –przypomniał mu Carlisle i powiódł znacząco wzrokiem po tłumie ludzi w terminalu.

Ruszyliśmy w kierunku samochodów. Rosalie nadal mnie obejmowała, a Emmett szedł obok mnie z drugiej strony. Kątem oka widziałam, że Esme obejmowała Edwarda próbując go uspokoić. Gdy doszliśmy od aut, Rose i Em usiedli ze mną na tylnym siedzeniu Volvo, a Edward i Jasper zajęli miejsca z przodu. Alice, Esme i Carlisle pojechali Mercedesem. Mój ukochany bezustannie spoglądał na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach, a ja nie mogłam przestać płakać.

-Spokojnie, Bello. –powiedziała Rosalie- Nie powinnaś się teraz denerwować. To niewskazane w Twoim stanie.

Usłyszałam jak Edward zgrzyta zębami. Już po chwili zalała nas nowa fala spokoju. Wtedy zrozumiałam, czemu Jasper jechał z nami, a nie z Alice. Dobrze wiedział, że lada chwila mogło dojść do poważnego starcia między moim ukochanym , a moimi wspólnikami.

-Bello, kochanie, -powiedział Edward starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał bardziej łagodnie. –Carlisle miał rację-nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Powinnaś się przespać.

-Nic mi nie jest. –szepnęłam niepewnie. Prawda wyglądała tak, że byłam wykończona i marzyłam o tym, aby się zdrzemnąć, ale z drugiej strony obawiałam się, że prześpię tą decydującą rozmowę, która miała się odbyć w domu Cullenów.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że najgorsze wciąż było przede mną. Edward nie zamierzał odpuścić tak łatwo. Wiedziałam, że będzie krzyczał na Rosalie, błagał rodzinę o zrozumienie i przywoływał wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy to on szedł im na rękę. Ale wiedziałam, że nie to miało być najgorsze. Edward cierpiał i wiedziałam, że to właśnie zobaczę w jego oczach, dlaczego przezornie wbiłam wzrok w moje dłonie.

-Jak się czujesz, Bello? –tym razem to Rosalie zadała mi to pytanie. Dziwnie było myśleć o niej jak o wspólniczce, towarzyszce broni. Do tej pory relacje między nami nie należały do najłatwiejszych.

-Nic mi nie jest. –z powodu łez, które wciąż spływały mi po policzkach, głos mi zadrżał, przez co moje słowa zabrzmiały wyjątkowo nieszczerze. Rosalie przytuliła mnie mocniej do siebie. –o nic się nie martw. Wszystko się ułoży.

Słyszałam jak Edward znów zgrzyta zębami. Wiedziałam, że znów górę w nim wzięła frustracja i dzika determinacja, by zabić nasze dziecko. Nie wiedziałam tylko przeciw komu zwróci swój gniew.

Bałam się rozmowy, którą mieliśmy przeprowadzić i zapewne dlatego podróż do Forks minęła mi bardzo szybko. Ani się obejrzałam, Jasper już parkował Volvo w przestronnym garażu Cullenów. Mercedes Carlisle'a już tam stał.

Rosalie pomogła mi wysiąść. Czułam, że odpłynęły ze mnie wszystkie siły, więc oparłam się o nią jak szmaciana lalka. Emmett znów stanął z mojej drugiej strony, ale Edward tym razem nie wykłócał się, żeby zastąpić swoje rodzeństwo. Wciąż bałam się na niego spojrzeć, więc spuściłam wzrok i patrzyłam pod nogi, by się nie potknąć. Musiałam teraz uważać na siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, żeby nie skrzywdzić mojej małej kruszynki.

Skierowaliśmy nasze kroki prosto do jadalni, która służyła Cullenom jak coś w rodzaju Sali konferencyjnej-to tam podejmowali najważniejsze decyzje. Carlisle jak zwykle siedział u szczytu stołu. Esme zajęła miejsce po jego prawej stronie. Alice usiadła obok niej, a Jasper dołączył do swojej ukochanej. Edward wybrał miejsce naprzeciwko swojego ojca, a Rosalie, Emmett i ja usiedliśmy naprzeciwko Esme, Alice i Jaspera. Siedziałam pomiędzy moimi sprzymierzeńcami, tak, by mogli mnie jak najłatwiej bronić.

Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie musiał mnie bronić przed moim mężem. A tym bardziej, że tym kimś będzie Rosalie.

-Rosalie –powiedział Carlisle. –Może wyjaśnisz nam, o co chodzi? Nie za wiele rozumiemy z tej sytuacji, a najbardziej w niej zagadkowe jest właśnie Twoje zachowanie.

-Carlisle, Bella zadzwoniła do mnie z prośbą o pomoc. Ona kocha to dziecko i nie chce się go pozbyć. Rozumiem ją i uważam, że to do niej należy ta decyzją, więc postanowiłam ją wesprzeć. –jej głos brzmiał tak pewnie, że trudno było uwierzyć, że może kogoś nie przekonać. Niestety, myliłam się…

-Rosalie, to nie jest małe, urocze dziecko! To potwór, który ją zabije! Nie widzisz tego?! Nie wiemy nawet konkretnie czym to coś jest! Sądzisz, że zaryzykuję życie mojej żony, tylko po to, żebyś zaspokoiła swój instynkt macierzyński? –nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby Edward do tego stopnia wpadł w furię. Zupełnie nie panował nad sobą i było to widoczne jak na dłoni. Ciężko mi było to przyznać, ale bałam się go.

Poczułam, że Rosalie zamarła, podobnie jak ja. Kolejna fala łez spłynęła po moich policzkach. To sprawiło, że Rosalie trochę oprzytomniała i pogładziła mnie po włosach.

-Bardzo mądre, Braciszku –wycedziła. –Powinieneś przez chwilę skupić się na tym, czego chce Twoja żona, zamiast niepotrzebnie ją straszyć. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebuje w tej chwili Bella jest denerwowanie się.

Edward spojrzał na mnie z furią w oczach. Widząc łzy spływające po moich policzkach i panikę w oczach, opanował się na tyle, by przemówić do mnie w miarę łagodnym tonem.

-Bello, kochanie, proszę nie rób tego! To coś Cię skrzywdzi, wiem to na pewno! Nie każ mi przyglądać się, jak dobrowolnie skazujesz się na śmierć. Błagam, pomyśl o tym, ile dobrego czeka nas w przyszłości. Nie przekreślaj tego! –mój ukochany przerwał, bo głos zaczął mu drżeć. Nie mogłam znieść świadomości, że do tego stopnia go krzywdzę. Gdyby nie chodziło o nasze dziecko, natychmiast uległabym jego prośbom. Ale tu chodziło o nasze dziecko i musiałam pozostać nieugięta.

-Edwardzie –zaczęłam niepewnie. Rosalie jeszcze mocniej mnie przytuliła, a pod palcami prawej dłoni wyczułam ruch mojej kruszyny. To pozwoliło mi mówić głośniej. –Nie mogę zabić naszego dziecka, tak samo jak nie mogłabym zabić Ciebie! Kocham je i nie zmienisz tego. Proszę, zrozum, to się może udać!

-Bello –zaczęła Alice. Zabrała głos po raz pierwszy odkąd mój mąż i ja wróciliśmy z podróży poślubnej. –To nie jest najlepszy pomysł! Nie widzę Twojej przyszłości, a to bardzo zły znak. Jest tyko jedno wytłumaczenie tego-umrzesz. –Jej głos również się załamał. Doskonale rozumiałam jej lęk-byłyśmy dla siebie jak ukochane siostry.

-Daj spokój, Alice –wtrąciła Rosalie. Stopniowo zaczynała tracić nad sobą kontrolę. –To, że nie widzisz przyszłości Belli jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Wilkołaków też nie widzisz, a mają się dobrze! To, że Twój dar jest wybrakowany, nie znaczy, że musisz od razu zakładać najgorszy scenariusz!

-Ja po prostu martwię się o Bellę! W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. Edward ma rację-zależy Ci tylko na tym potworze, który ona nosi w sobie!

Nie mogłam tego słuchać. Przez to napięcie i ciągłe krzyki, zakręciło mi się w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiły się czarne plamki. Osunęłam się na ramię Rosalie, a Edward w mgnieniu oka znalazł się u mego boku. Emmett przysunął się do niego, by nie pozwolić mu skrzywdzić Rose ani dziecka. Carlisle również podszedł do nas i przyjrzał mi się badawczo.

-Bello, skarbie, co Ci jest? –w głosie Edwarda słychać było teraz tylko strach.

-Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu zakręciło mi się w głowie. –wyszeptałam.

-Dokończymy tę dyskusję później –zawyrokował Carlisle. –Musze teraz zbadać Bellę. Edwardzie, zanieś ją na kanapę.

-Chyba sobie żartujesz ze mnie, Carlisle. –oburzyła się Rosalie. –Jeśli ktoś zaniesie Bellę, to tylko ja. –następnie zwróciła się do mojego wściekłego męża. –Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie zmienię zdania! Obiecałam Twojej żonie, że pomogę jej chronić wasze dziecko i nie złamię danego słowa.

Carlisle położył mojemu ukochanemu dłoń na ramieniu, żeby go powstrzymać.

-Nie teraz, Edwardzie. Muszę jak najszybciej zbadać Bellę, a te dyskusje do niczego nie prowadzą.

Edward poddał się i Rose jednym ruchem wzięła mnie na ręce. Poczułam nagłe kopnięcie, tak jak na Wyspie Esme.

-Rosalie-wyszeptałam zakrywając usta dłońmi. Moja obrończyni błyskawicznie zrozumiała, o co mi chodzi i szybko zaniosła mnie do łazienki. Zdążyła zanim zaczęłam wymiotować. Gdy już doszłam do siebie, Rose znów wzięła mnie na ręce i wyszłyśmy na korytarz. Wszyscy stali pod drzwiami i przyglądali mi się z niepokojem. Przeszłyśmy do salonu i Rosalie położyła mnie na kanapie, po czym stanęła obok. Carlisle zaczął mnie badać.

Przez ten cały czas, kiedy Carlisle mnie badał, nie spuszczałam oczu z Edwarda. Przyglądał mi się ze strachem, który zajął miejsce złości.

**I co sądzicie? Komentujcie i wysyłajcie prywatne wiadomości-na wszystkie odpiszę ;) Dzięki, że przeczytaliście moją historię ;)**


End file.
